<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Downpour by static_abyss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376402">Downpour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/pseuds/static_abyss'>static_abyss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/pseuds/static_abyss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a terrible burden loving Draco when no one else knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Downpour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The grey clouds on the horizon are a dark, foreboding colour. The lightning flashes, the low rumble of thunder coming like a ripple across the distance.</p><p>Harry wishes the halls of Grimmauld Place weren't so cold, that the rooms didn't echo with the loneliness of Sirius Black. He sighs, the sound loud in the confines of Sirius's room, the Gryffindor posters, the half-naked women.</p><p>He turns away from the evidence of another life to the bed with its rumpled sheets. There's nothing to say Draco was there earlier, pressing eager, insistent hands against Harry. No one would know of Draco's gasps of pleasure because no one can hear them in these abandoned halls.</p><p>Here, despite the crumbling remains, they're safe.   </p><p>It's a terrible burden loving Draco when no one else knows. Harry never thought he'd be the man hidden in the shadows, swallowed up by the dingy corridors of Grimmauld Place. But Harry's seen the terror that grips Draco when he thinks of his parents.</p><p>So Harry will wait, however long it takes, because, unlike Sirius, he can feel the inevitable downpour that promises freedom at the end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>